Tengoku vs Gigoku
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: FLSN 2013 Este mundo esta en una constante lucha entre el bien y el mal, entre el cielo y el infierno, nadie lo sabe mejor que Naruto.


Yukie.- ammm bueno hace muchisimo tiempo que no subo ni actualizo nada, solo debo decir ¡lo siento!

Kuroi.- ¿las mismas excusas?

Yukie.- no, no son las mismas, el ultimo año me han pasado muchas cosas entre ellas esta el que me mudé y ahora vivo por mi cuenta lo que significa que tengo que trabajar para llevar pan a la mesa asi que pues no tengo mucho tiempo pero no los agobio mas con mis cosas y pasamos a lo que vinieron ¡a leer!

disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mis historias, son propiedad de Kishimoto

_**~Tengoku vs Gigoku~**_

El sonido de las olas retumbaba en sus oídos haciendo que cerrara los ojos con una expresión relajada en el rostro, sabía que estaba ahí por trabajo, pero no podía evitar disfrutar del espectáculo que la creación le regalaba, siempre fue un creyente de Dios, su oficio lo exigía, claro que él no pertenecía a ningún sacerdocio, el pertenecía a una división especial, un grupo selecto de personas elegidas por teólogos de todo el mundo para defender a la humanidad de aquellos que querían destruir sus almas, él era un demonólogo, un experto en demonios y entes sobrenaturales que se encargaba de regresarlos al lugar al que pertenecían.

-Naruto –la voz seria de shikamaru lo saca de sus pensamientos-. Encontraron a nuestro objetivo, se acerca al peñasco –señaló las rocas que estaban detrás de ellos a unos diez metros-. Debemos movernos, trae a un niño pequeño con ella, si no la detenemos puede ser fatal.

-Vamos ttebayo –dijo preocupado caminando hacia el lugar, ya ahí los esperaban elementos de la orden.

En esos momentos tenían que detener a una mujer que era una enfermera, sus investigaciones habían encontrado que antes de ser seducida por un ser demoniaco era muy buena en su profesión, aunque después de ser manipulada por este, todos sus pacientes menores de doce años estaban muriendo, la policía no había encontrado nada, como siempre en estos casos, pero algunos miembros del hospital habían notado que cosas extrañas e inexplicables estaban pasando en ese lugar aun así no le daban importancia, si no fuera porque cuando Ino entro al hospital los eventos se hicieron más violentos, los médicos no los hubieran dejado actuar.

-¿ya llego Kakashi? –preguntó Naruto al reunirse con Ino, quien al verlo lo abrazo-. Necesitamos que un representante de la policía este aquí para testificar que Karin no actua bajo voluntad propia ttebayo.

-Llego hace media hora Naru –la rubia señaló al peliplateado que miraba entre escéptico e interesado los preparativos del equipo de Naruto.

-eso es bueno ttebayo –el rubio se permitió sonreír.

-basta de charlas, debemos planear que haremos y no tenemos tiempo –Shikamaru llamó a los demás-. Este es el plan, yo me encargaré de paralizar a Karin, Ino necesito que entres y saques lo que sea que este controlando a la chica, Naruto la barrera estará lista para que en cuanto el demonio que está atormentando a Karin salga, tú puedas encerrarlo en un contenedor y exorcizarlo ¿entendido? –Todos asintieron al escuchar el plan-. Bien es hora –el Nara se alejó unos cuantos pasos y empezó a recitar unos versos en voz baja.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? –Kakashi se acercó al rubio que era el único que parecía estar desocupado.

-Shikamaru está recitando versos de la biblia en latín, con eso pretendemos que la cosa dentro de Karin se enfurezca y trate de detenerlo, cuando lo haga, Shikamaru la paralizará con un antiguo hechizo que ha sido pasado a través de su familia por generaciones ttebayo, después Ino entrará en su mente y sacará a lo que sea que este atormentando a Karin, luego a mí me toca…

Las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por un grito gutural, Karin había aparecido con un niño en brazos, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, arañazos y golpes se movía con gracilidad, como si no estuviera herida en lo absoluto, Kakashi hizo una mueca, hasta un escéptico como él sabía que eso no era normal

-¡ahí viene! ¡Ino, prepárate vendrá a por mí primero, así que eso te deja libre para actuar! –gritó el Nara, ante el sonido de la voz de shikamaru, Karin se apresuró a ir contra el cayendo de inmediato en la trampa

-Kagemane realizado con éxito, Ino es tu turno.

-¡ya lo sé! –la rubia colocó sus manos en forma de triángulo apuntando a Karin quien trataba de deshacerse de lo que la atrapaba sin éxito-. Shinten –susurró antes de que su cuerpo cayera indefenso siendo sujetado por un chico relleno

-buena atrapada Chouji –Naruto se acercó a la figura de Karin la cual había dejado de forcejear para liberarse del agarre de Shikamaru- ¿Cómo vas Ino? Trata de hacer que suelte al niño –murmuró preocupado viendo como el niño en cuestión estaba paralizado del terror

-no es bueno Naruto –susurró Karin con la voz de Ino mientras soltaba al niño-. Capitán Hatake por favor agarre al niño –pidió Ino estando en el cuerpo de Karin por lo que Kakashi se apresuró a quitarle al niño poniéndolo a salvo-. Naru, esta chica ha hecho varios rituales y… -Ino dejó de hablar a través de Karin y emitió un grito de dolor antes de regresar a su propio cuerpo-. E…es…horrible…debemos...dejar

-¡¿qué paso Ino?! ¡¿Porque te detuviste?! –Exigió saber Shikamaru quien empezaba a tener dificultades para sostener a Karin.

-E...Es el –respondió la chica temblando-. E...es una trampa ¡Naruto apártate! –advirtió angustiada pero era demasiado tarde, Karin se había deshecho del agarre de Shikamaru para después tomar a Naruto por la espalda amagándolo con un bisturí.

- A ti era a quien el amo estaba buscando –dijo con voz ronca, algo maniática mientras acercaba aún más el bisturí a la piel del rubio-. El me recompensará como a ninguna cuando te lleve muchacha lamió la mejilla del rubio con deleite, satisfecha de lograr lo que su amo le había ordenado.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, sabía que esa distracción lo había dejado a merced de la pelirroja, se mordió el labio, había confiado tanto en que Ino podría liberar a Karin que se acercó sin el agua bendita, lo único que traía con él era su rosario pero en la posición en la que Karin lo tenía no era seguro usarlo, hizo una mueca de asco al sentir como Karin lamía su mejilla en un claro signo lascivo, ese gesto le había revelado quien era el que estaba detrás de eso, miró a Ino y a Shikamaru quienes lo observaban esperando a que dijera algo.

-Está bien ttebayo, iré a donde me quieras llevar –suspiró resignado-. Pero dime donde tienes a los niños que estaban en pediatría ttebayo

Karin se río siniestramente mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por el torso del rubio haciendo su agarre más fuerte mientras que su mano izquierda seguía con el bisturí cerca del cuello del rubio

-¿Ellos? Sus almas puras fueron excelentes ofrendas para mi señor –río con sorna-. Ahora lindo exorcista mi señor exige que vayas con él, está de más decirlo pero no tienes escapatoria, y tus amigos también la pagarían.

-¡no la escuches Naruto! ¡Sabes perfectamente quien está detrás! ¡La última vez que tratamos con el casi mueres! –Gritó Shikamaru al deducir quien era el "señor" de Karin-. Si vas solo ahora no sé qué pueda pasar.

Naruto se mordió el labio, sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón, pero también sabía que las amenazas de Karin iban enserio

-Iré ttebayo –volteó a ver a sus amigos quien lo miraban con el pánico retratado en el rostro, incluso Kakashi estaba indeciso entre disparar contra Karin o no-. Descuiden, capitán Hatake, chicos, mientras vaya con ella ustedes vean si hay algún sobreviviente en el hospital tteba, Ino, Shika hagan lo que tienen que hacer, yo me las arreglaré contra el –dijo con voz decidida.

-¡pero Naruto…! –protestó Ino siendo acallada por el movimiento de los ojos del rubio.

-Debo hacerlo ttebayo, solo así podré ayudar, es mi trabajo

-Si alguien nos sigue tengan por seguro que lo lamentarán –siseo Karin antes de dirigirse al rubio-. tenebris ambulat lux parva cultor, Domine tenebrarum, expectantibus te –dijo con voz ronca antes de empujar al rubio haciéndolo caminar hacia el bosque.

Los demás se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, algunos miembros de la orden atendían al niño que Karin traía como rehén, mientras que los demás miraban a uno de sus líderes ser llevado

-¿Qué dijo esa mujer? –Preguntó Kakashi un poco más recuperado del shock.- ¿Por qué no vamos tras ellos?

-Ella dijo "camina hacia la oscuridad, servidor de la luz, el señor de las tinieblas espera por ti" –respondió Ino con voz temblorosa-. Si el ente que está detrás de esto es quien creemos, solo Naruto puede hacer algo al respecto, los demás solo seríamos un estorbo –se puso de pie con se preocupe, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, pero primero hay que ver si hay sobrevivientes como Naru nos lo pidió

Kakashi dudó un minuto pero terminó por asentir y seguir a los miembros de la orden, tenían razón en algo, era importante verificar si había sobrevivientes de la masacre que seguramente encontrarían en el hospital.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/SasuNaru/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Naruto estaba siendo llevado por Karin hasta lo más espeso del bosque, mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso, el bisturí en su cuello no le permitía hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera el caminar hacia donde lo llevaban. Siguieron caminando por lo que parecieron horas hasta que llegaron a una cueva a los pies de una pequeña elevación rocosa. Naruto rodó los ojos, se daba una idea de lo que le esperaba dentro de la cueva pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero, Karin le empujó para que siguieran caminando hasta internarse en la cueva.

-tardaste mucho–una voz grave, aterciopelada y seductora resonó en la cueva haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

-L-lo siento mi señor, pero no fue fácil que viniera –la voz de Karin temblaba de anhelo-. ¡Pero lo he traído mi señor! –Su voz se llenó de dicha-. ¿Quiere que acabe ya con él? –acercó aún más el bisturí al cuello del rubio, casi presionando la piel.

-No eres quien para decidir lo que haré con el –Gruñó el portador de la voz-. ¡Suéltalo y vete! –ordenó con voz gélida.

-Pe...Pero –replicó.

-¿me contradices? –La voz sonó cargada de ironía-. Ahora vete y que nadie me moleste, sellare la puerta -. Karin ante la orden se apartó del rubio –Te recompensaré después –añadió la voz con frialdad, ante lo que Karin sonrió haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la cueva.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso ttebayo –atinó a comentar el rubio sobándose el cuello al momento que sacaba su rosario.

Se escuchó una carcajada junto al sonido de pasos.

-Un servidor de dios maldiciendo –había una nota de placer en la voz, la cual se escuchaba cada vez más próxima hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Naruto pudiera ver a su portador, un hombre pelinegro de cabello negro azulado, cuyos ojos rojos miraban fijamente a su prisionero-. Siempre logras sorprenderme dobe –en sus facciones se dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

Todo es tu culpa ttebayo –lo miró mal-. Eres un demonio lo suficiente desesperante como para sacarme de mis casillas –puso el rosario frente a él preparándose para empezar a combatir al moreno, el cual solo rodó los ojos.

-Un simple rosario no funcionará contra mi…_Naruto_ –remarcó el nombre del rubio con deleite-. Si fueras un poco más listo le hubieras hecho caso a ese inútil de Shikamaru

-¡Shika no es un inútil, además, no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente! –Respondió tercamente, lo sabía, sabía que el nivel que tenía el demonio frente a él era demasiado elevado, pero tenía algo a su favor-. Te regresaré al lugar al que perteneces, Uchiha Sasuke, te devolveré al inframundo.

El Uchiha movió la cabeza entre divertido y resignado, el hecho de que Naruto supiera su nombre ciertamente le daba desventaja pero nada preocupante ya que no traía nada que lo dañara seriamente.

-El saber mi nombre no te va a ayudar mucho esta vez –se acercó de forma felina pasando sus manos por los hombros del rubio-. Estas solo, no hay nadie que te respalde esta vez –dice a su oído disfrutando del temblor que se apodera del otro-. Conozco tus puntos débiles, puedo verlo, esa vez casi caes ante mí ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos tiempo y cedes de una vez?

-¡Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo! –Se apartó molesto de que le recordara "eso".- ¡y no se repetirá, nunca cederé!

-¿Cómo crees que se tomen en la orden si supieran que tu madre, la benévola Kushina tuvo sus amoríos con Minato, uno de los demonios principales dentro del inframundo y que tú mismo estuviste a punto de seguir sus pasos…conmigo

-¡no te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre! –sus ojos tuvieron un ligero destello rojizo-. Minato traicionó a los tuyos y junto a mamá sellaron a gran parte de los demonios más peligrosos en su tiempo.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que tú casi eres mío en una ocasión ¿o lo olvidaste? –Tronó los dedos y una especie de látigos brotaron de las paredes de la cueva atrapando los pies y brazos del rubio inmovilizándolo contra la pared-. Porque bien puedo recordártelo –se acercó al rubio y recorrió descaradamente su torso con la mano desabrochando los botones de la camisa.

El rubio maldijo internamente, había soltado el rosario y su arranque de ira había despertado su lado demoniaco, ese lado que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos más básicos, ese lado que había conocido años atrás gracias a Sasuke

-¡No te atrevas Sasuke! –Su voz tembló un poco, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante el toque del Uchiha, un escalofrío que sabía era de placer aunque jamás lo admitiría-. ¡Te dije que eso jamás se repetirá! –comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse.

- ¿y?... Deberías saber que no me caracterizo por ser alguien que sigue ordenes, dobe –su voz se enronqueció, podía sentir el deseo que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio-. Además –separó con la rodilla las piernas del rubio presionando su entrepierna-. Lo deseas tanto como yo –dijo contra su cuello antes de lamerlo.

Naruto reprimió el gemido que brotó de su garganta ante esa acción, su cuerpo y su mente le traicionaban, oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo ante las caricias que Sasuke le proporcionaba, era tan fácil, tan fácil caer ante la tentación, solo debía dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo y parte de su alma deseaban, dejó de forcejear .

Sasuke sonrió triunfal al ver como el rubio dejaba de forcejear, se separó un poco para contemplar al rubio quien estaba con las mejillas encendidas y respiraba agitado, su camisa rasgada dejaba ver su bien formado torso, resultado de varias sesiones de entrenamiento, Sasuke se relamió los labios, el deseo que sentía desde hace años hacia el rubio no hacía más que aumentar, dejó los juegos de lado y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta, comenzó por el cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al torso del rubio el cual besó con lujuria, mordiendo de vez en cuando las tetillas haciendo que Naruto soltara ligeros quejidos de placer. Sonrió, era hora de tomar de una vez por todas lo que le pertenecía, estaba a punto de desgarrar los pantalones del rubio cuando el sonido de una explosión hizo que se incorporara furioso, su barrera había sido destruida.

Naruto ya no podía más, las caricias del Uchiha lo volvían loco, no pudo evitar que volvieran a su mente los recuerdos de cuando lo conoció, cuando el desconocía el origen demoniaco de Sasuke, cuando estúpidamente se había enamorado del pelinegro, cuando casi se entrega, el deseo se apoderaba poco a poco de sus sentidos, ya no podía más, iba a ceder cuando el sonido de la explosión lo regresó a la realidad, recordándole por qué combatía demonios, por qué se encontraba en la orden como demonólogo, la promesa que había hecho y pensaba cumplir.

-Tsk esa inútil de Karin –gruñó el pelinegro antes de acercarse a Naruto tomándolo de la barbilla-. Esto aún no se termina Naruto, ten por seguro que nos veremos y en la próxima no te escaparás tan fácil –siseó antes de desaparecer en medio de un humo color negro.

Naruto suspiro aliviado al ver como el Uchiha se desvanecía y con este sus ataduras, se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeo con sus puños el suelo con frustración, recriminándose lo débil que era en presencia de Sasuke, sintiendo como de nuevo la culpa carcomía su ser.


End file.
